


The Black Lion’s Mischief

by Worthless_Nepenthes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, There isn’t character death but there is mention of an already happened canonical death, could be read as gen instead of preslash, preslash, there’s not much here to tag really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthless_Nepenthes/pseuds/Worthless_Nepenthes
Summary: What if Stiles knew Deucalion before he went blind? Just a bit of tweaking to canon makes the loft scene very different.





	The Black Lion’s Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I desperately wanted to go to sleep instead. Wrote it in my phone so sorry for any weird autocorrect, please let me know. There is some not!fic setup in the end notes, but I don’t think you have to know it before you read. 
> 
> Also every time I type wergild I wanted to type weregild so that sucked.

‘L-Lion? Is that you?’ Stiles asks, startled at the appearance of someone he half-remembered. 

‘My Mischief?’ Deucalion seems equally startled. The boy’s scent had changed since he was a child, but still was just as sweet to him as it had ever been. 

‘Lion?!’ Kali laughs at this boy calling Deucalion by a pet name. 

‘Stiles!’ Derek barks, concerned that he’s going to get killed. 

‘Lion!’ Stiles flings himself at Deucalion, not even thinking about the fact that he was an obviously hostile werewolf, and Ennis snarls, only to stop in shock as Deucalion steps forward and catches the boy, beginning to frantically scent him. The whole room goes silent for a moment, everyone staring in mutual disbelief at the two cuddling in the middle of the loft. 

‘Sooo...you two know each other then?’ Peter drawls, stepping down the staircase. 

‘He...he’s my mama’s Black Lion,’ Stiles replies somewhat dazedly, still nuzzling into the older man’s neck. 

‘Her what,’ Peter deadpans, and Stiles flushes. 

‘When my Mischief was young, Claudia introduced me as Mr. Blackwood, but she called me Deucalion. He got the names mixed up and called me Black Lion or Lion,’ Deucalion explains. ‘Before she moved here for John’s job, she was my Emissary.’

‘What.’ No one in the room had expected that response. Deucalion sighs. 

‘This is obviously not going to be the situation I thought it was. I will offer truce, and Kali will offer wergild for the loss she created, while I talk to my Mischief.’

‘What? No!’ Kali objects, and Deucalion turns and snarls at her, face turning black and eyes turning red. 

‘I told you the Betas were to remain alive! You were the one to decide to disobey that command, so you will follow this one and offer wergild, even if they ask your life for it!’ 

Kali growls and bows her head, acquiescing for the moment. She could fight once Deucalion had left. 

‘I think, for the safety of Derek’s pack, the wergild will be agreed upon before you leave. Somehow I don’t think your command will hold as much weight without you here to enforce it,’ Peter says, and Deucalion sighs and agrees. 

‘What would be a satisfactory compensation for the loss of your Beta, Alpha Hale?’ Deucalion asks, following the traditional dictates for wergild negotiation. 

Derek thinks for a moment, but before he can answer, Stiles leans up from where he has been cuddled into Deucalion’s side. 

‘Lion, they were mine. I fought and bled for them, not Derek.’

‘What do you mean, yours?’ Derek growls, while Deucalion snarls ‘What do you mean you bled for them, my Mischief?’

‘Gerard took them, right before you painted Derek’s door. He tortured them, then he took me. I kept him distracted and focused on me so he would leave the Betas alone, and managed to turn off the electricity so they could escape when Gerard left with me. They were leaving Derek anyway. When they got free, they were going to come to me, and I was going to mediate between them, Derek, and Scott. They were my Betas, and Erica was Boyd’s mate. They wouldn’t have worked for your plan and the wergild is owed to me and to Boyd, and higher than that of a mere Beta. You must have caught them right after they escaped Gerard.’

Kali snorts. ‘I might owe a higher price for killing someone’s mate, but what difference does it make who they belonged to, human? In fact, if they were packless, that makes them worth less.’

Stiles looks at her and his eyes seem almost to glow. ‘I didn’t say they were packless, I said they were mine. And if you don’t think that makes them more valuable simply because of how valuable I obviously am to Lion, then how about because I am a Spark?’

Kali pales slightly at this revelation. Stiles continues to stare at her, then speaks. ‘Alpha Blackwood, as wergild, I desire her Spark, her blood, and her pain. I may require her life, if her Spark isn’t strong enough.’

‘Strong enough for what?’ Derek can’t help but interject, feeling as if this conversation had never been in his control. 

Peter smirks. ‘He’s going to use her Alpha Spark to try and resurrect Erica. Aren’t you, Stiles?’

‘Of course I am. Since she is the one that killed Erica, that makes her more ritualistically important, as is the fact she owes wergild, since it means the death was wrongful. Kali might even live,’ though Stiles seemed doubtful on that point. 

‘You can do that?’ Derek asks, sounding more hopeful than he had in a long time. 

‘Alphas can use their Spark to heal, just as werewolves can draw pain. They just...push past that point and keep pulling. Sparks, like Stiles here, apparently, enhance. So he can enable an Alpha to heal what even they should not be able to. Combined with Erica being in his pack, and werewolves’ natural healing, as well as the ritual elements he described...Yes. I think it very likely,’ Peter says thoughtfully. 

‘Thanks Zombiewolf. I should have known you would be aware of ways to come back from the dead,’ Stiles says, then looks at Deucalion. ‘Alpha Blackwood, do you agree?’

‘I do. Kali isn’t as valuable as she thinks she is, and since there is the chance she will live through it...very well. Spark Stilinski, the wergild is agreed and witnessed.’

‘Alpha Blackwood, the wergild is agreed and witnessed.’

‘So witnessed!’ Peter and Derek say at the same time. 

Kali and Ennis roar, not believing that Deucalion would have agreed, and start to charge forward, only to be stopped in their tracks as Stiles tosses something in their direction. Two perfect rings of mountain ash settle around them. ‘You guys can just...chill there for a bit. Sorry for your temporary pets, Derek. If you and Peter could go get Erica from where you put her, that would be great.’

‘And what will you be doing, Stiles?’ Peter asks. 

‘My Lion and I have to talk. I also need some supplies so we will do both at once...as long as you don’t mind accompanying me?’ Stiles turns shy at the end of his statement, turning his head to glance at Deucalion. 

‘That sounds like an excellent plan, my Mischief. Let’s go,’ and Deucalion starts for the loft door, still carrying Stiles, ignoring his two Beta-Alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came about because I was thinking about other nicknames Deucalion could have had, and Lion was one of them. Then I had the thought of Stiles having known him when he was a kid, then meeting him when Stiles was older, and I had the Janet! Dr Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky! Scene from RHPS in my head and... this is what you get. 
> 
> Okay so timeline Claudia gets sick and dies, Deuc is blinded, Hale House is burned. 
> 
> Claudia is Deuc’s Emissary, gets married to John, John gets a job offer in Beacon Hills, so they have to move. It’s out of Deuc’s territory so she can’t be his Emissary anymore, but they remain excellent friends. Deuc’s friend Talia’s Emissary Alan recommends his sister Ms. Morrel. 
> 
> Stiles knows Deuc as Lion, and Deuc calls Stiles Mischief because that is what his mother called him. Deuc visited often and spent a lot of time with the kid (insert mate trope here??). John is aware of werewolves, Deuc came to the hospital frequently but there wasn’t really anything he could do. Claudia couldn’t be turned because of her spark. John became irrationally resentful and forbid Deuc to visit after she died. 
> 
> Everything is canon except for a tiny scene at the end of season 2, Gerard’s basement. Erica and Boyd escape on their own because Stiles helps.
> 
> Deuc tries the peace summit and is blinded (I feel this happens fairly concurrently with Paige being bit because Ennis isn’t part of the Alpha pack yet), Talia is a bitch, the house gets burned, yada yada, the Alpha pack comes to town. Here’s where my canon gets fuzzy. 
> 
> Okay so Erica dies because she attacks Kali and Kali kills her. So...insert some Deuc being pissed because they weren’t supposed to kill the Betas because Derek/Scott are so they become powerful and join. Makes him (less) of an asshole. 
> 
> I don’t know when Stiles actually sees Deuc, but let’s do some ominous full pack thing. Maybe that scene in Derek’s loft takes place at a slightly different time and Stiles walks in on it (before Derek is impaled). Weird werewolf aging ensures that Deuc looks the same.
> 
> I’m @ladyaulis on tumblr.


End file.
